I Kissed Ron
by DarkShadowFlame
Summary: Harry and Hermione seem to be a happy couple. But one night of musings brings forth some surprising news... HarryRon, HermioneGeorge


I Kissed Ron ****

Summary: Hermione and Harry are a happy couple (or are they?). But one night of musings brings forth many surprising revelations.

****

Parings: Primarily HP/RW, a little bit of HG/GeW. And of course, in the beginning, HP/HG

****

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Not for lack of trying, though, but JK just refuses to hand Harry Potter over. ::sniff::

A/N This is the second time I've loaded this story- the first time there was a mistake and I had to remove it. As a result, I lost all my reviews- sorry, guys! Although there was this one moron who flamed me for the ship- so I'll say this for the last time. THIS IS SLASH. THIS IS HP/RW. If you don't like this, DON'T READ IT.

Hermione and Harry had been dating for the past five months and had decided to share an apartment after they left Hogwarts. One cool September night found them sitting in their living room, sharing a couch. They were staring into the fire, each absorbed in their own thoughts.

*~*~* Hermione's POV

__

I cannot believe I kissed him_. What will Harry think? I have to tell him before he finds out somehow. This will totally destroy our trust for each other. Maybe he'll even break up with me._

And I can't believe I almost want him to. Harry, my best friend! My boyfriend! I love him. He's my life; I could never leave him!

And yet. I wouldn't have kissed him_ if things were perfect. I don't like _him_ in that way, but the fact remains that I kissed someone besides Harry. Oh, what am I going to do? Maybe Harry and I weren't meant for each other, after all. I just can't see a future alone._

*~*~* Harry's POV

__

Hermione will kill me when she finds out I've been cheating on her. Well, can you really call it cheating? It was just a kiss, just one. And we both knew it was wrong. But I'm starting to think that maybe it was right. Hermione never made me feel like that.

Oh, not that she's a lousy kisser. She's a great kisser, actually. But that other kiss… that was something special. Maybe Hermione and I just weren't meant to be. I love her, she'll always be my best friend… but maybe that's all she should be.

*~*~* Hermione's POV

__

Okay, I've been keeping this a secret for two weeks. I have to tell him. Maybe he'll forgive me. Or maybe we'll realize that it's time to go our separate ways. All right, here goes.

"I kissed Ron."

*~*~* Harry's POV

__

All right, I've hidden this from Hermione for a week now. I have to tell her. She'll be angry, maybe even disgusted. But if what I felt before was real, I can't go on like this. I have to tell her.

"I kissed Ron."

*~*~* Third person POV

"You kissed Ron?" they asked in unison, identical looks of shock on their faces.

"But Ron…" Hermione began.

"He kissed you? He's straight?" Harry asked, eyes wide. "When?"

"Two weeks ago," she said slowly, trying to figure things out. "But after he kissed me, he said he realized something…"

"And then he kissed me a week after that," Harry continued, realization dawning on him, "because he said he'd found out something…"

"So he realized he was gay," Hermione said, nodding her head. "And he kissed you. Are you gay, too?" She looked at him, not with disgust or anger, but with curiosity.

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "I… I don't know. I guess so, I mean, when I kissed Ron… it wasn't like kissing any other girl. Oh, not that I've kissed many," he said hastily, realizing his mistake and giving Hermione a lopsided smile. "But it was like fireworks going off in my head and my heart was beating really fast and my brain was like slush…"

"Wow, Harry, I didn't realize I was that good a kisser," Ron's head said from the fireplace.

They both jumped. "Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hey, guys," he said, smiling up at them. "Hold on a sec…" His head disappeared, and a minute later he climbed through their fireplace. "Hi," he said, brushing soot off his arm. He looked up to find both of them glaring at him. "Oh… right. I suppose I'd better explain, right?"

"Right," Hermione said, still giving him a strict look.

He blushed red. "Okay. Well. Two weeks ago, when Hermione was over at the Burrow visiting Ginny, we went for a walk. And you know, I'd sort of liked her back at school and I'd always kinda wanted to kiss her, and one thing led to another and we just ended up doing it." Hermione looked down, carefully studying her hands. "But it wasn't really like I'd thought it would be, and later that day I realized I was gay.

"Then a week later, I was at that Quidditch game with Harry, and I noticed that he was giving me funny feelings in my stomach. And I guess I kind of spaced out, staring at his lips, because I didn't realize he was trying to get my attention. But he leaned forward- he was all concerned, and I just smashed my lips toward his.

"Don't be mad at each other, guys, both of you pulled away from me within ten seconds. It was all my fault, I'm sorry. And I'm really sorry if kissing a gay guy freaked you out, Hermione, or if kissing another guy was really disgusting, Harry."

"Actually…" Harry spoke up, rather sheepishly. "I think I might be gay, too." He shot a glance at Hermione. She simply rolled her eyes.

"Boys," she said heavily. "You couldn't have realized this sooner, could you? Honestly, Harry, we've been dating for five months!" She fixed them both with a glare, then relented. "I suppose you'll be going out now? Or do you need my help with that, too?"

Harry gave Ron a nervous glance. "I… er…"

She sighed again. "I'll take that as a yes, then." She stood up and pushed Ron on the couch in her place, and began pacing back and forth. "Harry, when you described the kiss to me, it sounded like you really enjoyed it. And Ron, you wouldn't have kissed Harry if you didn't like him as well. Now, you've been friends since you were eleven years old. You have a lot in common and enjoy each other's company. Can you give me a reason why you shouldn't get together? Either of you?"

They looked at each other tentatively. "You don't mind, Hermione?" Ron asked finally.

A small smile played around her lips. "Actually, I don't," she said, still smirking. "See, when I first moved in with you, Harry, I got an offer from a certain someone. He said that when our little 'fling' was over, I could go to him for some, and I quote, 'real lovin'.'"

Their reactions were quite funny. Ron's jaw dropped. "Who said that to you?" Harry asked furiously.

"George," she said sweetly.

"George?" Ron gasped. "My brother, George?"

"That's the one," she said brightly. She swept over to the fireplace and took a pinch of Floo powder. "I'll just go back to the Burrow, Ron, to tell him I'm officially single. And to tell your mom that you probably won't be back tonight. Don't worry, I won't disturb you two. I'll just spend the night there… with Ginny, of course." Hermione smirked again and stepped into the flames. "The Burrow!" she cried, and disappeared among the emerald fire.

"He liked her," Ron mumbled, glaring at the fire. "He always liked her, back in school. I'll give him a talking-to…" He started toward the fire, but felt hands on his waist. He glanced over to see Harry looking softly at him.

"How about tomorrow?" he asked gently, placing his lips over Ron's.

*~*~* Fin

A/N Hmmm… now where did that story come from? Oh well, I thought it was cute. Did you? Please tell me! Only flames from intelligent people are allowed. (Intelligent, meaning they actually know what they're flaming about) See previous A/N for further understanding. ^_^


End file.
